yandere_simulator_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shared Assets Modding
Shared Assets Modding is a type of modding where you replace certain stuff in the game .! Like Textures , Audio , Meshes ...etc ! .... 1) WHAT YOU NEED ? Unity Asset Bundle Extractor [UABE (x64)] Unity Studio (Optional) UNITY ENGINE (Mesh modding only, personal works fine) .... 2)TEXTURE MODDING ( for UNITY 5) If you're using Unity Studio as well: # Open Unity Studio. # Go to "File/Load Folder". # Load your "YandereSimulator_Data" folder and wait for it to index. # Go to the "Asset List" tab. # Search for the texture you want. Click on it once to select it. # Right click and hit "Show original file". It will open File Explorer and automatically select the file where that texture is located. You'll need that later! # Go to "Export/Selected Assets". Select a folder. # Go to that folder and to it's generated subfolder (It will be called Texture2D). # Go to the next section below! If you're using both/just UABE: (If you're using both, skip steps 6 and 7.) # Open UABE # Go to File/Open. Select your .asset file from 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. (If you used Unity Studio, open the one from step 6!) # Go to View/Search by name # Find the texture you need. # Check the type and make sure it's 'Texture2D'. # Click on it once to select it. # Go to "Plugins/Export to png". Choose a folder and export it. # Once you're done editing it, go back to UABE and make sure your texture is still selected. # Go to "Plugins/Edit/Load". Switch 'TGA' to 'PNG' at the bottom. Select your edited texture and press OK. # Go to "File/Save" and choose the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. Name the file something like 'EDITsharedassets8.assets', NOT 'sharedassets8.assets' or it WILL NOT WORK. # Go to the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder and move the original asset somewhere else. Rename your file to something like 'sharedassets8.assets' but with your asset number. # Test the game to make sure it worked! .... 3) MESHES MODDING : Meshes Modding Instruction : # Open UABE. # Go to "File/Open". Select your .asset file from 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. (If you used Unity Studio, open the one from step 6!) # Go to View/Search by name # Find the mesh you need. # Check the type and make sure it's 'Mesh'. # Click on it once to select it. # Go to "Plugins/Export to obj". Choose a folder and export it. # Once you're done editing it, open up Unity Engine # Create a new project and let it load. Go to "Assets/Import New Asset...". Select your mesh and import it. # Down at the bottom, under assets, your model should show up. Click it once and drag it to the empty world in the middle of the screen. # Go to "File/Build Settings...". Make sure the Platform is 'PC, Mac & Linux Standalone'. Check the box that says 'Development Build'. Click the button that says 'Add Open Scenes'. # Click the build button, choose a folder to export it to, and wait for it to build. # Open another window of UABE. Go to "File/Open". Go to the folder you exported your project to and then into the folder editing in '_Data. Select sharedassets0.asset and open it. # Find your model. Depending on what you named it, it could be anything, or it could be called Default. Go to "Export Raw" and choose a folder to export to. Close that window of UABE. # Go back to your window of UABE and find the mesh you want to replace. Go to "Import Raw" and choose that raw data you just exported. Make sure to change the texture to your model's texture as well! # Go to "File/Save" and choose the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. Name the file something like 'EDITsharedassets8.assets', NOT 'sharedassets8.assets' or it WILL NOT WORK. # Go to the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder and move the original asset somewhere else. Rename your file to something like 'sharedassets8.assets' but with your asset number. # Test the game to make sure it worked! ....Check out this tutorial on Youtube : https://youtu.be/pvrMbOHnDEY 4) AUDIO MODDING : This type of modding is similar to MESH MODDING , the only difference is that instead of MESHES you replace audio !! Also the audio that you used for replacement does need to have the same name as the original ! Example : MainMenuCute.wav Audio Modding Instructions : # Open UABE. # Go to "File/Open". Select your .asset file from 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. (If you used Unity Studio, open the one from step 6!) # Go to View/Search by name # Find the audio you need. # Check the type and make sure it's 'Audio'. # Click on it once to select it. # Go to "Plugins/Export Audio". Choose a folder and export it. # Once you're done editing it, open up Unity Engine (also make sure the name of the audio is the same as the name of the original that you wanna replace ; example: MainMenuCute ) # Create a new project and let it load. Go to "Assets/Import New Asset...". Select your audio and import it. # Down at the bottom, under assets, your model should show up. Click it once and drag it to the empty world in the middle of the screen. # Go to "File/Build Settings...". Make sure the Platform is 'PC, Mac & Linux Standalone'. Check the box that says 'Development Build'. Click the button that says 'Add Open Scenes'. # Click the build button, choose a folder to export it to, and wait for it to build. # Open another window of UABE. Go to "File/Open". Go to the folder you exported your project to and then into the folder editing in '_Data. Select sharedassets0.asset and open it. # Find your audio. Depending on what you named it, it could be anything, or it could be called Default. Go to "Export Dump" and choose a folder to export to. Close that window of UABE. # Go to the folder you exported your project to and then into the folder editing in '_Data. Select sharedassets0.res and rename it , and copy that file and paste it inside YanSim_Data Folder. # Next go inside the folder where you exported your dumps and open each file and change SharedAssets0.res to the name that you chose to rename the sharedassets.res fie . # After that , go back to your window of UABE and find the audio you want to replace. Go to "Import Dump" and choose that dump data you just exported. # Go to "File/Save" and choose the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder. Name the file something like 'EDITsharedassets8.assets', NOT 'sharedassets8.assets' or it WILL NOT WORK. # Go to the 'YandereSimulator_Data' folder and move the original asset somewhere else. Rename your file to something like 'sharedassets8.assets' but with your asset number. # Test the game to make sure it worked! If you did't understand the process of Changing the music from Yandere Simulator then check out this tutorial on Youtube : [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xYkhrfQbQJM How to Change sounds using UABE and Unity] It is for 7 Days to die but don't worry it can be applied for Yandere Simulator too ! .... 5) TEXTURE LIST : -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 6)3D Model Editing: 1-What you need : * The Newest 5.0 Version of Unity * Unity Assets Bundle Extractor (UAEBE) * Unity Studio (Optional; it may help you find your mesh since you can see image previews) * 3DS Max by Autodesk (3 years free trial for students) * 3DS Max PMD Plugin (If using MMD Hairs) * Blender PMD Plugin (If you can't get 3DS Max; not covered in this tutorial) * Character Skeleton Model (To resize the hair models to fit) 2-Tutorial If you use 3DS Max: # Open the character model skeleton in 3DS Max. # Run the PMD import script by selecting 'Run Script' in the Scripts menu (in the top bar). # Import your hair, making sure to uncheck every box except for 'Model' and 'Physics'. # Resize and move your hair until it's on the model the way you want. # Delete the character skeleton and save the hair as a .obj file. # Open up Unity and create a new project. # Select the 'Assets' button at the top and choose 'Import New Asset'. # Choose your .obj that you just made. It should show up as an asset. # Drag the bottom picture of the model to the grid to import it to a scene. # Go into file and select 'Build Settings'. # Select 'Add Current' and save your scene. # Click 'Build'. # Wait for it to build. # Go to where you saved your game. You should see a YourBuildName_assets folder that contains sharedassets0.assets. # Open up sharedassets0.assets with Unity Assets Bundle Extractor. # Find your mesh (Mine was named default, because I forgot to name the model - oops!). # Right click and select 'Export'. Save the .data file. # Open up the sharedassets in Yandere Simulator that contains the hair you want to replace (mine is in sharedassets9). # Press Export Raw. Export to wherever you want and give any name. Then press Import Raw, select your mesh, and press OK. # Find the texture of the mesh you replaced (there's a search function). # Press Plugins/Edit/Load and select your texture, then press OK. # Follow the texture replacing tutorial above. # Go to File/Save, add the extension ".assets" and rename the file to something like "EDITsharedassets8.assets". You MUST save the file as something else; the game will not work right if you don't. # Go to your "YandereSimulator_Data" folder where your modded file is located. Move the original .assets file so you have a backup in case something goes wrong. Rename your modded .assets file to the original file's name. # Open up the game and scroll through Yan-chan's hairstyles - you should find your hair! (My game crashed because I have a bad computer, so sorry there's no pictures...) # Alternatively, you could use the Pose Mod to put you models in the game like the fake Kizana hair - a tutorial for this is coming soon, probably on the Pose Mod commands page. (Credits goes to Flower-Kun for the the tut on 3d moddeling ) If you use Blender : ... Will be added soon ! ... ''' ... '''7)Animation Modding: 1- What you will need: [https://7daystodie.com/forums/showthread.php?5030-Grim-s-Unity-Asset-Editor UAE (for UNITY 4)] or [https://www.dropbox.com/s/48lendp3r8woo9c/AssetsBundleExtractor_2.2beta2_64bit.zip?dl=0 UABE (Unity 5)] 2-Tutorial If you use UAE : 1- Open UAE and go to your yan sim folder 2-open sharedassets 8 or 10 for older version or 8 and 9 for newer version 3-scroll down through the files till you find the files with f02 in the start 4-choose one and save it on a place you can easily find it 5-choose another animation save it and replace it with the one you choose before (Credits goes to Kawaii Potato for the animation tut if using UAE) *Note: To make Yandere-Chan Play Students Animation, please use pose mod ! Thank you. If you use UABE : ... Will be added soon !! ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93AnOlZaSjM Category:Modding